


Backstabber

by blakefancier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blackmail, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obadiah Stane has some very interesting pictures of Howard. He uses them to have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstabber

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fault of one very specific nonnie on tumblr. The nonnie got my brain working and this is what happened. There may or may not be more dirtybadwrong later. We'll see.
> 
> Oh, the Steve/Howard is just referenced in this first part.

Howard flipped through the pictures of him and Steve making out at a party. He wished that they were blurry or dark, but there was no denying it was him and that he was thoroughly enjoying himself. 

"These are only copies, of course," Stane said. "You look really happy. Do you think your dad would appreciate my photography?"

Howard swallowed hard and held out the photos, but Stane didn't take them. "What do you want?"

"I want you to take your clothes off."

"Go to hell!"

"You asked." Stane shrugged, and turned to go. "I’m sure your dad will find the pictures enlightening."

Howard knew he should let Stane go. He knew he should let Stane go, call his father, and confess, damn the consequences. Steve would help him out. But… "Wait! Just fucking wait!" 

Stane paused and looked over his shoulder. "Why should I?"

Howard dropped the pictures on the ground and began to undress, his movements short and jerky. If his father found out about him, he'd lose everything: his job, his inheritance, what little respect his father had for him. By the time Stane had walked back across the room, Howard was naked. He clenched his hands and stared defiantly at Stane.

Stane stared at him greedily. "You and your boyfriend were going pretty hot and heavy."

"He's not my boyfriend," Howard said through clenched teeth. Steve was out and proud and he wasn't going back into the closet, not even for Howard. 

"But you'd like him to be, wouldn't you?" Stane drew his hand down Howard's chest; it took everything Howard had not to strike out. "You look so pissed off. But I'm not the one who screwed up. I'm not the one who got drunk and started making out with another guy." Stane rested his splayed hand against Howard's stomach. "You ever been fucked?"

He shivered and shook his head.

"But you want to be, don't you?" Stane took hold of his cock; Howard let out a strangled moan and gripped Stane's wrist.

"Don't," he said, his voice soft and pleading.

"You want to be fucked, don't you, Howard? You want a big, fat cock up your ass, fucking you until you cream yourself." Stane squeezed his cock and Howard moaned helplessly

He was getting hard and he hated himself for it. 

Stane slowly stroked Howard's cock. "Ask me to fuck you."

Howard's mouth went dry. Stane rubbed the head of Howard's cock and he jerked his hips. God, this shouldn't feel so good. He shouldn’t want more. "Will you fuck me?" 

"Beg me," Stane hissed.

Howard panted harshly and rolled his hips, fucking into Stane's tight grip. "Please fuck me. Please, I want your cock in me, your long, thick cock in my ass. Please, please!" Just as quickly as it started, it stopped. Stane released his cock and took a step back. Howard let out a surprised and disappointed sound, blinking in confusion. "What--?" 

"Lean over the back of the couch and spread your ass. Show me your hole." 

Howard staggered over to the couch—his legs felt shaky and weak—and braced himself over it. He reached back, pulled his cheeks apart, and exposed his asshole. His cock throbbed and face grew hot with shame. He shouldn't be doing this. 

"I'm going to take more pictures of you," Stane said.

He tensed and shook his head. "No, don't" 

"So stop me." 

Howard squeezed his eyes shut and did his best to hide his face as Stane snapped picture after picture on his phone.

"There, that was perfect." Stane walked over, brushed aside Howard's hands, and began to hump Howard's ass. The fabric of his trousers felt rough against Howard's skin, but Howard couldn’t deny it was a turn on. "You want me to fuck you, Howard?"

Howard pushed back against Stane's erection and gasped. "Yes, please. God, please, fuck me. I'm begging you. Fuck my hole. Make me come."

"Make you come?" Stane reached around and grabbed Howard's cock again, jerking him quickly. "Like this?"

"Yes," he moaned; his eyes stung and it felt hard to breathe.

"So come," Stane said, grinding hard against Howard's ass and squeezing his cock.

Howard wailed, his whole body jerking and spasming, as he came, hard, so goddamn hard. When the orgasm faded, he felt wrung out, used.

Stane wiped his messy hand on Howard's back and stepped away "That was a good start." He patted Howard's ass. "Don't move, I'll see myself out. I'll be in touch."

Howard didn't move for a very, very long time.


End file.
